This invention relates generally to the field of the ignition of small, medium and large caliber munitions and specifically to the use of an optical source (laser or other light emitting source) contained within the base of each cartridge case in place of the traditional chemical primer. Most conventional cartridge systems are initiated by use of a center fire based primer within a metal casing. Such primers are typically initiated through electrical, mechanical or optical means. These systems in particular are used in many small, medium and large caliber gun systems. Recently, advanced artillery systems have explored the use of laser ignition systems wherein the propelling charge is ignited by a laser emitter located in the breech of the artillery system.
As can be appreciated, locating a laser ignition system in the breech of an artillery system presents numerous challenges. Among the most difficult of these challenges are those related to making the laser ignition system sufficiently robust to endure the continuous extreme vibration, shock and thermal excursions produced by the weapon system when fired, as well as the extreme environmental conditions such as long term storage and operation in hot or cold and wet or dry weather conditions.